


Until the Stars Burn Out

by MinkaElgrim



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkaElgrim/pseuds/MinkaElgrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jasper rescues a girl from his school he finds more than just his self control.<br/>" How was I able to restrain myself? What was it about her? As the questions swirled around my mind all I could see was her green eyes staring up at me. It was then I knew I had to know her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We were in the middle of our hunt when the sweet metallic smell of human blood hit me. I felt a growl rumble through me as my sibling’s panicked emotions began to swim in my mind. I could hear them calling my name, but none of that matter. I felt delight swell within me when I heard a scream come from the same area. I picked up my pace and soon found myself behind a girl. She had a cut on her arm that was slowly ebbing crimson nectar. I heard a low feral growl come from the shadows in front of her. I cocked my head as a smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Do these newborns really thing they can beat me? I mused to myself as I watch the girl back up towards me. I could hear her frantic heart beating as hard as hummingbird’s wings. I relished the salty taste her tears gave the air and that’s when it hit me. Her fear stabbed through me. I felt my rational thought begin to return as her fear ran through my body like icy waves.  
As I pushed my mind through the hazy feeling that hunting brings about I realized I knew this girl. We went to the same school. We had English and History together. Why was she being hunted by newborns? I thought as I continued to walk towards her. I was lost in my thoughts so I hadn’t realized how close I had gotten to her until her dark brown hair hit me in the face like a whip. She looked up at me with frightened green eyes. “Jasper?” She asked almost like she couldn’t believe I was standing before her. I felt an unnerving urge to pull the young girl to me and wipe away her tears and then I remembered why she was crying.  
She threw herself against me and began to sob as she gripped my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her delicate frame for a brief moment and then grabbed her face so her eyes met mine as I tried to ease her fear into calm. “Everything’s going to be ok Caitlyn… I just need you to close your eyes.” I said gently. “Why do I…” She began but was cut off as one of the newborns growled. She quickly closed her eyes and I put myself in front of her protectively. “Back off she’s ours! We found her!!” One of them snarled causing me to laugh. I rolled up my sleeves as I let a warning growl escape me. That’s when they decided to charge. I made sure their full attention was focused on me before I set to work on tearing them to pieces.  
I lept over the first one and grabbed his head. As I landed I flipped him over me and twisted his head until there was a satisfying ripping sound. I tossed his head aside and then proceeded to rip his arms and legs off. I looked up to see the second one only inches from Caitlyn causing me to roar as I charged after him. I grabbed him by his hair and yanked him backwards as I heard the familiar footfalls of my brothers.  
They took in the scene quickly and then each grabbed an arm of the new born as I pulled at his head and he screamed. Once he was dismembered I walked over to Caitlyn and smiled. “You can open your eyes now darlin.” I said. She opened her eyes and smiled at me briefly and then her eyes fluttered into the back of her skull and she fainted. I quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. “She needs to see Carlisle.” Alice said seeming to materialize next to Edward, her mate. I looked at her and nodded as I scooped Caitlyn up and cradled her warm body against mine.  
“No offense Jasper, but maybe one of us should take her…” Edward said studying me carefully. “I’m fine… you guys clean up here.” I said as I took off in a run, cutting off any debate my siblings had. It didn’t take me long to get to the house. I started calling for my adoptive father as soon as I made it through the front door.  
“Jasper… what’s the matter?” Carlisle asked coming to a complete halt at the bottom of the stairs. “She was attacked.” I managed before he took the girl from me and went to his office upstairs. “Did you do this?” He asked as he began to quickly stitch up the cut on her arm. “No… she was attacked by newborns.” I answered as I watched him move at inhuman speeds. “This is one of my nurses daughters… I have to work third shift tonight… Do you think you would be ok to take her to her house if I gave you the address?” he asked meeting my eyes. “Yes… I’ll be fine.” I answered meeting his steady gaze. “Ok… she lives at this address.” Carlisle said writing it down. “I have to get to work now… Good job tonight son.” He said patting my back as he left. I smiled as I picked Caitlyn back up and took her to her house. She lived in a small 3 bedroom house. I could hear two other heartbeats inside, but they were accompanied by soft snores.  
I went around the house twice to try and find an open window, but there were none, so I resigned myself to the door. I frowned slightly when I found it was unlocked, but ignored it and went inside. I froze in my tracks when I saw a women dressed in nurse scrubs on the couch in front of the T.V. I stood deathly still for a few agonizing seconds and then relaxed as her soft snores filled the room. I quickly made my way past the sleeping women and down the hall. The bedroom next to the bathroom had its door slightly ajar, so I nudged it open with my hip. I poked my head in and smiled as Caitlyn’s scent washed over me. I laid the girl into her bed and smiled as I pulled the covers over her slender frame.  
She smiled in her sleep as she snuggled into her bed. I was about to leave when panic began to sweep over me. I looked back at the girl and realized she was having a nightmare. I took a deep breath and turned her panic into happiness. Once I was satisfied that she wouldn’t have any nightmares for the rest of the night I walked back out of the front door. I ran all the way home and locked myself in my room. I laid on my bed as music came from the record player across the room. How was I able to restrain myself? What was it about her? As the questions swirled around my mind all I could see was her green eyes staring up at me. It was then I knew I had to know her.


	2. Do I?

I awoke to the shrill sound of my alarm. I rolled over to shut it off, but stopped as sharp pain shot through my head. I quickly shut my eyes and counted to ten slowly. I rode the pain out and then silenced my nagging alarm. I sat up and looked around my room trying to remember how exactly I got back to it last night. Tried as I might the last thing I could remember was sitting in the library reading. I sighed and threw off my covers and went to find clothes. Pain shot through my arm as I reached up to grab a shirt out of my closet. I ran my fingers along the back of my arm and panic began to boil through my veins. I had 3 stitches on the back of my arm. What had happened last night? The library was only a block away from where Anna was shopping last night… I shook my head and carefully pulled on jeans and a simple black T-shirt and then went to wake my little brother up.   
I walked across the hall and into his room. I sat on the edge of the bed. “Ry it’s time to get up and get ready.” I said softly as I began to shake his shoulder. The six year old rolled over and studied me with sleepy green eyes. “Cait do I have to go to school?” he asked already knowing the answer. “Yes you do and so do I. Get up and get ready and I’ll make breakfast.” I said with a smile as he began to get out of bed. I walked out into the living room to find my mother asleep on the couch. She was still in her scrubs and hugging a pillow tight to her chest. I thought about waking her up to ask about my arm, but quickly stopped myself. She’s been in a terrible mood since dad left and she’s had to pick up extra shift to make ends meet.  
I walked into the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal for my brother and I, and then sat at the table and waited for Orion to come out. He walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and we ate breakfast. Then I took him to school. I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot at Forks High School. As I got out of my car I had to remind myself that I only had 4 more months of this and then I’m free until college classes started.  
I met up with my friends by my locker. “Cait! Where did you go last night?” Anna asked as she scooped me up in a giant hug. “I stopped at the library since you were taking forever… Did we not meet back up last night?” “No… You never answered your phone… Did someone take you home?” She asked as I began to search my pockets. “Oh… yeah my mom must have picked me up… I lost my phone somewhere…” I stammered as Anna giggled. “That’s our Caitlyn always the scatter brain.” Our friends had a good laugh, but I found myself unable to concentrate on any more of the conversation because just down the hall I could see Jasper Hale and his brother Emmett staring at me. I tried to ignore the brothers, but I couldn’t ignore their glances and stares. It was like they knew something that I didn’t know. I thought about going up and asking them, but then thought better of it. The boys of the Cullen family were easily the most sought after in all of Forks, so if I went up and talked to any of them it would surely cause some unwanted drama. I sighed and decided to just get my books for my first class as the bell rang.   
I sat down in and prepared myself for the lecture my English teacher was about to give when I realized Jasper had this class with me. Sure enough he was there across the room staring at me with his unsettlingly golden eyes. I bit my lip nervously as the teacher walked in and I tried to focus on what he was saying. I was doing a god job at taking notes until a wave of giggly happiness washed over me and I couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Jasper. I felt my cheeks burn a bright red as my eyes met his, but I couldn’t look away. He was truly beautiful, but there was something sad, almost lonely and all too familiar about his eyes. A small smile seemed to flit across his face, but it quickly vanished and he broke our mutual stare.   
The rest of class seemed to pass by as I found myself lost in thoughts about Jasper. I soon found myself putting my classes on auto pilot and even my interactions with my friends. I couldn’t tell you a single thing anyone talked about because Jasper’s sad eyes filled my thoughts, and I couldn’t help but want to make him smile. I found myself eagerly waiting for my last class of the day. We had history together and it seemed like he really did enjoy that class.   
I quickly took my seat before the bell rang. Jasper walked in only moments before the bell rang and he took his seat behind me. “So class let’s pick up where we left off. General Johnson was well known for not being nearly aggressive enough when he engaged with the enemy…” “You’ve got to be kidding me.” I jumped as Jasper’s voice silenced everyone in the room. “Is something wrong Mr. Hale?” The teacher asked letting his annoyance color his tone. “Well where would you like me to start sir? His name was Johnston not Johnson, and all that talk of him not….” “Would you like to teach the class Jasper?” Our teacher asked as he rolled his eyes. A playful smile danced across his face for a brief moment, but it quickly disappeared and sighed. “No sir…”   
A smug grin appeared on the teachers face as he began to pick the lesson back up. I stole a quick glance at Jasper to see him staring out of the window with his face in his hand. His boredom and agitation was written plainly on his face. Out of all of his siblings usually he was the hardest to read, but today was like an open book. He turned his attention back to the lesson and I quickly looked away hoping he hadn’t caught me staring. I turned my attention to the book before me and that’s when I noticed it.   
My hand shot up without having to think about it. “Yes Cait?” “Well… sir…” I stammered as my teacher’s smile faltered. The room’s full attention was on me and I wanted nothing more than too far away from here. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. My heart was racing so hard in my chest I’m sure the entire school could hear it. Everything seemed to slow down for just a second as confidence swelled within me. “Sir no offense, but Jasper’s right. You have his name wrong in your notes… See here in the book it has his name spelled as Johnston… not Johnson like in your notes.” I felt my face turn red as I fumbled out the words and he trudged over to my desk and took my book.  
“Well I guess it’s my mistake.” I said as he walked away and started class again. As he droned I felt eyes boring into my back. I tried to glance back, but I quickly turned to face forward again. Jasper was staring at me so intently I couldn’t help the blush that made its way to my cheeks. When the bell rang I found myself gathering my things as quickly as I could and walking out of the classroom.   
“Caitlyn wait up!” I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to see Jasper jogging to catch up with me. “Is.. is everything ok?” I stammered as I met his golden eyes. “I just wanted to say thanks.” He said with a crooked smile. “Oh… For in class? That was nothing… It just seems like you know a lot about history, so I thought you may be right…” I cursed myself for stammering so much, but it took all my concentration to even form a sentence. “History is my favorite subject. How’s your midterm project going?” He asked as we started walking at a carefree pace.   
“I don’t even know where to start for it!” I said covering my face with my hands. “Well would you want to meet up some time? I could help you… if you want.” He said peering down at me. “Would you really?? That would be amazing I’m so lost with…” I was cut off by his laughter. “Darlin that was adorable. Are you really that lost?” “Yeah…” I answered as I studied my shoes, feeling utterly embarrassed. “It’s a date then.” He said with a small smile.  
“Jasper we need to go… Now!” I looked up to see Alice appear out of nowhere. I jumped at the sight of her. She grabbed Jaspers hand and began to drag him away. He shot me an apologetic look followed her.  
As their silhouettes faded I let his words sink in. Do I have a date with Jasper?


	3. Worry

Jasper’s POV  
“What in the hell do you think you’re doing?” Edward growled as he started to drive. “Am I not allowed to talk to people?” “You know what I mean Jasper!” “It’s not a big deal.” I growled back as my younger brother pinched the bridge of his nose. His mate laid a reassuring hand on his arm as he calmed down. “You can’t see her.” He stated simply. “Like hell! You can’t forbid me from seeing anyone!” “Jasper you almost killed her! You can’t control yourself!!” His roar ripped through the car. “I saved her! In fact, you helped me save her! If I want to see her I’m goin to! Try and stop me little brother!” “We’ll talk to Carlisle and come up with a compromise!” Alice said happily as we pulled up to the house.

Cait’s POV  
It’s been 3 days since I last talked to Jasper. He and his siblings haven’t been at school. It’s been raining constantly, but today the sun is peeking out from the clouds. After a long day of school, I decided to curl up with a good book once I got home.   
The sun was so tempting I soon found myself in the woods behind my house. A little way in stood my favorite tree. I quickly found my way up the tree and made myself comfortable and began to read as the sun shone through the branches. I quickly lost myself in the story. Orion is at our dad’s house this weekend and mom works all weekend, so if she’s not there she’s sleeping. I had nothing to worry about… except the date that may never happen. There are rumors going around school that the Cullen’s are moving. I bit down my worries and turned my attention back to my book and soon found that I had lost track of time and fell asleep.  
I awoke as cold rain drops began to fall from the sky. There was no light in the night sky. It was all being blocked out by storm clouds. I grabbed my book and started to climb down the tree. I soon found out that climbing down a wet tree is not as easy as I had thought. I quickly lost my footing a fell to the ground with a scream. I laid on my back as the rain began to soak through my clothes. I wiggled my fingers and toes and slowly sat up. I winced as I looked down at my knee. The fall had ripped up my jeans and my knee was bleeding.   
“Caitlyn!!” A voice called, echoing off the trees. “Over here!” I called as a figure came running towards me. He was completely drenched, his blond hair was plastered to his face. “Jasper? What are you doing here?” I asked as he came to a stop before me. “Let’s get you out of this rain.” He said as he easily scooped me up and cradled me against him. “Japer! Put me down!” I demanded as I began to squirm. “Darlin if you don’t stop squirmin I’m going to drop you.” He said with a small smirk.   
He easily made his way to the house and let himself in. He gently set me on the couch. “What are you doing here?” “My family had a surprise camping trip… we just got back. I wasn’t able to actually set up a study day with you, so I thought I’d stop by. Then you weren’t here and it was raining…” He stammered almost like he was nervous.  
“Well first things first.” I said standing. I hobbled my way to the bathroom. I grabbed a couple towels and handed them to him. “Use these to dry off… and I think I have some baggy shirts…” I wandered into my room and dug through my dresser. “Here you go! These were my dad’s… they might be a little big… But you can wear them until your clothes are dry.” I said handing them to him. “Thanks darling, you should go shower and bandage your knee.” He said with a smile.   
I quickly went into the bathroom and tried to regain my composure. I quickly peeled off my wet clothes and got into the shower. I was drying myself off when I realized that I had forgotten clothes to change into. “Jasper are you in the living room?” I called as I felt my face burning bright red. “Yeah is everything ok?” He asked as I heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. “I’m fine!!! Just stay there and close your eyes!!” “Close my eyes??” “Just do it!!” “Whatever you say darling.” I could tell just from the tone of his voice that he was smiling and I couldn’t help but smile. “Are your eyes closed?” “Yes.” “Do you promise??” “Yes darling I promise.” I quickly ran out of the bathroom, but stopped short since he was standing in front of my door. “You forgot to grab clothes to change into didn’t you?” He asked, but I barely heard him. My dad’s pants were a little big on him and I couldn’t help but enjoy the way they hung off of his hips. The shirt that was too big for me stretched perfectly over him. “Yeah…” I sighed. He smirked for a moment and then stepped away from my door.   
I quickly went into my room and threw some clothes on. “Is it safe to look?” He asked as I opened my door. “Yeah. Do you want to come in?” I asked as I fidgeted with my hands. He smiled and walked into my room. “Will you get in trouble if I’m here until my clothes dry?” He asked watching me intently. “No my mom won’t even notice.” I was with a smile as I began to relax a little. “Do you want to watch a movie?” I asked nodding to the T.V. “Cait are you asking me on a movie date?” He asked as he began to laugh. His laughter was warm and contagious and I soon found myself laughing with him. “Of course, but only if you pick the movie. Next time let me ask you.” He said as he plopped down on the bed. I grabbed the remote and crawled under the blankets. I found a random movie playing as Jasper and I settled in. “Why were you in the tree?” He asked quietly as soon time had passed. I felt my heavy eye lids snap open at his voice. “I was reading and wanted to escape for a while.” I yawned. “Escape from what?” “School, life, the thought that you weren’t coming back.” I said sleepily as my eyelids began to close. “Why wouldn’t I come back darling?” He asked as he forced me to look into his amber eyes. “There was a rumor saying you guys up and moved… I was sad.” I said as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to him. I sleepily snuggled into him and relaxed. “You don’t have to worry about a thing. I’m not going anywhere.” His words echoed even through my dreams.   
I awoke in the morning to the shrill scream of my alarm. I had forgotten to turn it off. I reached over to turn it off and found a sticky note taped to it. “Thanks for letting me dry my clothes. Let’s go on a real date. Check your phone.” I jumped up and searched my room for my phone. I quickly found it as memories of what I said last night hit me. Why would I tell him I’m scared he’ll leave??? My phone buzzed and nearly caused me to jump out of my skin. I looked down to see Jasper’s name flash across the screen. I quickly hit the button to answer it. “Good morning! Did I wake you up?” He asked and I could only giggle. “No…” “I hope you don’t mind I put my number in your phone. So how does lunch and a movie sound today?” He asked. “That sounds great!” “Ok I’ll pick you up at noon.” He said and hung up. I could only stand there dumbfounded. What just happened?


	4. First Date

I had two hours to get ready. Panic began to fill me along with my embarrassment. I can’t believe he wants to go on an actual date with me after I made such a fool of myself last night. I cursed my half asleep self for telling Jasper more than I had originally wanted to. I tried to shake away my nerves and embarrassment. Today is an new day and I’m going on an actual date. It’s not my first date ever, but for some reason the butterflies in my stomach wouldn’t settle down. I took a deep breath and began to look through my closet to find something to wear. I settled on a pair of nice jeans and a long sleeve red blouse.   
I walked to the bathroom and sighed at how quiet the house was… Mom must have just slept at work again. I hate that she won't let me help with any of the bills, it’s a reminder of how dad just walked out… I shook the bad memories from my mind and went to brush my hair. I had just pulled my hair into a ponytail when there was a quick knock at the door. I checked my phone thinking I was running late, but I still had an hour.   
I opened the door to see Jasper fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. “ Hi… I know I’m early there was just a slight change in plans.” He ran his fingers nervously through his hair as he gave me crooked smile. “ Let me grab my purse and we can head out.” I ran back to my room and grabbed my stuff and then followed Jasper to his car. He opened the passenger door for me causing me to giggle. “What?” “You’re such a gentleman…I haven’t had someone hold a door open for me ever.” “Glad to be of service.”   
“So where are we going?” I asked as we drove away from Forks. “It’s a surprise.” He glanced in the rear view mirror nervously. “Is something wrong?” A nervous laugh that didn’t suit him one bit escaped as the car seemed to pick up speed. I began to fidget with my fingers as we drove on in silence. Did I make things awkward last night? As soon as the nervous question began to swim through my thoughts a wave of calm washed over me. I looked over at Jasper and saw as his shoulders began to relax. We came to a halt at a stop sign and he turned to face me, catching me staring at him. I felt myself begin to blush all the way to my ears. “I..I…” “See something you like darlin?” The car started to move again as he grabbed my hand lacing his fingers through mine. His hands felt like a cool breeze against my skin which felt like I was on fire. Every nerve in my body was alert and I swear he could hear my heart hammering out of my chest.   
My nervous excitement was interrupted by Jasper’s [phone ringing from the cup holder. I looked down to see Edward’s name flash across the screen. Letting out an annoyed sigh Jasper let go of my hand. He quickly hit the reject button and rolled his eyes. A few minutes later his phone began to ring again this time it was Emmett. He silenced it again and like last time it started to ring again. “ Seriously… Can they just drop it.” He growled as he turned his phone off and threw it in the back seat. “Is everything ok? Is there some sort of emergency?” I frowned as I heard the disappointment in my voice. If he was having a family emergency he should be with them. “Don’t worry bout a thing darlin.” He pulled the car off onto the shoulder of the road and turned to me. “My family is fine they're just being … overprotective… They’ll get over it.” I met his amber eyes and could only nod in agreement . He smiled and got out of the car grabbing a backpack from the backseat and then opening my door.   
“I want to show you one of my most favorite places… It’s a bit of a hike so if you get tired just let me know.” He said grabbing my hand again. “Ok.” I squeaked earning me a mischievous smirk from him. We began to venture upwards through the woods. The cloud cover kept us cool as we hiked and the fresh air felt great. We veered off of the normal trail and the path started getting a little more rocky. Jasper kept up with my slow pace and wobbly steps easily. We came to a halt as the path stopped and we were met with a rocky cliff face. “Are you a good climber?” He asked studying me. “I’m decent.” I said giving him a challenging smirk. He bent down and laced his fingers together to help get me started. I easily found my footing and began to climb the small cliff face. “I’m right behind you darlin let me know if you’re havin trouble.” I heard Jasper call. “I’ll be fine. The tree I fell from yesterday was taller than this.” I said smiling down at him. Surprise filled his eyes as he stared at me for a moment.   
I pulled myself up to the top with Jasper right behind me. He started to say something but I couldn’t hear him. The view from the cliff was breathtaking . You could see all of Forks sprawled out before us. “I’ve always liked it up here because you can enjoy the town without all of the noise from the people.” His hand found mine again and he gave it a squeeze. “THis is way better than a movie.” I said with a smile as my stomach began to growl.   
Jasper laughed as he set the backpack down and began to unpack it. He laid a blanket out and motioned for me to sit next to him. He handed me a bottle of water and a sandwich. “I know it’s just a light lunch, but I had to pack it in a rush.” His sheepish smile made my heart beat faster. “Do you mind if I rest for just a moment?” I nodded as I took a bite of the sandwich. He smiled and stretched out, using my legs as a pillow. My entire body stiffened and I nearly choked on my sandwich. He opened one eye to look at me. “Everything ok darlin?” I took a drink of water and cleared my throat. “Fine.” I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. There’s a gorgeous man laying in my lap I just have to remember how to breath. “So what’s your favorite class?” He asked with his eyes still closed. “I actually really love english.” “Why English?” “I prefer reading and most of the books we read in class are really interesting.” “What about writing all of those papers?” “I don’t mind.” “Were you lyin when you asked for my help on the History paper?” He asked peeking up at me. “No… I’m actually terrible with research papers like that.” I said taking another bite of my sandwich. Talking to him was beginning to feel more and more comfortable. “What about you? What’s your favorite class?” “I really enjoy History, but our teacher is terrible, hell I could probably teach the class better.” He said with a smirk.   
“I don’t know if I could focus on class if you were the teacher.” Why did I say that? Why do I always feel so comfortable with him that I don’t think before I speak. He let out a laugh. “Good to know. You’re mom works with my dad right? Do you have any siblings?” “Yep my mom works at the hospital with your dad and I only have one a younger brother. Orion. He’s six and probably one of the sweetest kids ever… but I’m bias. What about you? You’re a year older than Edward and Alice right?” “Yep Alice, Rose, and I are all biological siblings that the Cullens adopted.” “I wish I had sisters…” “They can be a pain.” “What were your biological parents like?” “Too good for their rotten son they were raising.” He said with a sad smirk. I stretched out turning onto my side to get more comfortable still letting him use my legs as a pillow. We talked for a little while longer until we both fell asleep. 

Jasper’s P.O.V  
Her heart was racing all day and her excitement was contagious. I can’t believe I’ve had so much fun with a human. I understand why my family was worried her blood is tempting, but the idea of hurting her makes me want to destroy whatever it is causing her harm… even if that’s me. The family wanted Edward and Alice to go on our date with us. She would’ve been on edge the entire time. I reached out and let my fingers trace her cheekbones and trail down her jawline. She smiled at my touch. I was enjoying the pure bliss of the moment when I sensed them coming towards us.. I moved, careful not to disturb her, placing myself between her and my siblings.   
“What if you would have hurt her?” Edward growled seeming to appear out of thin air. “I would never…” “Jasper this was kind of reckless..” Emmett said looking at the ground. “Alice have you seen me hurt her even once?” I pleaded. She stepped behind her mate. “She’ll get hurt because of you… That’s in every vision I’ve had with her. She’s going to get hurt… she’s better off not getting close to any of us.” She said with a defeated look. The look of pity on my siblings faces was going to drive me insane. I looked behind me at Caits sleeping form and then back to my siblings as I made up my mind. “I’ll tear anything or anyone apart if they try to hurt her… if it’s me I’d rather you guys tear me limb from limb.” I said meeting their pity with determination.

 

A/N Sorry for the delay school is finally over and I plan on updating at least once a week!! Thank you all for the support!


	5. Girlfriend?

I could hear Jasper’s voice, but he seemed far away. “Jasper?” I hating how groggy my voice sounded. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.” He said with an apologetic smile. “What time is it?” “Almost 5. We may have overslept.” “Oh… Today was nice though.” “You liked it? Maybe we could go see a movie this week.” He said as he helped me up. “Can you hold onto the backpack Cait?” “Sure…” I said as i shouldered the pack. “Ready? Hop on.” He said crouching down. “Wait… w-what?” “You just woke up and the climb down can be a little rough darlin… I can carry you… I’ve seen how well you can climb down.” He said with a mischievous smile. “It was raining!!” “Still I don’t want you to get hurt.. So just get on darlin.” My nerves began to settle as he smiled. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.  
I didn’t even need a mirror to know how red my face was turning, because the only thought I could manage was how broad his shoulders are and how I could feel his muscles tense as he stood gracefully. I quickly buried my face against his shoulder so he couldn’t see. He smelled like fresh rain after a storm and it was intoxicating. “Everything ok back there darlin?” I could hear the smile in his voice and knew he was loving this. “Yeah…” I squeaked as I kept my face hidden.  
Jasper’s P.O.V  
I could feel her heart racing against my back, she was so warm as she clinged to me. God Jasper Whitlock what in the hell were you thinking. She was so close, her delicate arms wrapped around my shoulders… all I would have to do is grab her wrist… I’m sure her blood is even more alluring than her smell… It would be easy…  
I put my hands over hers as I felt my Thrist begin to take over. Her little heart beating so hard began to draw me in. Her emotions washed over me as I began to stand. Unlike the night I found her, her emotions were all over the place. She was nervous and excited which made a strange happiness feeling. Underneath that though was a magnificent combination of love and lust. Her emotions seemed to ground me. Love? Really?  
I took a deep breath to calm my Thrist. Maybe she was just infatuated with me, but it was enough to pull me back down. She buried her face against my shoulder and all I could do was be amazed at her adorable action. She associated me with an emotion like love.. Something so positive… Her nervous excitement filled me and I felt giddy as I looked over my shoulder at her. “Everything ok back there darlin?” Her squeaked reply filled my hollow heart.  
I made my way down the small cliff and through the paths back to the car with ease. The entire time Cait was silent, but her heartbeat began to settle down as she relaxed against me. I tried my best to calm her swirling emotions, but as soon she was calm the storm within her would start up again.  
We got to the car and I set her down. “Y-you didn’t have to carry me the entire way…” She said studying her shoes. “I can be pretty selfish darlin and you didn’t complain.” I said taking the backpack from her as her cheeks reached a new shade of red. “I-I.. That’s not fair Jasper.” She pouted as I opened her door and she slid into the passenger seat. It took all of my restraint to not use vampire speed to get into the car faster.  
She was nervously fidgeting with her fingers as I started the car. I like to take her nervous habit as her wanting me to hold her hand, so I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. Her nerves settled completely as she squeezed my hand and we began to drive home.  
We were driving down her street when she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. “Whoops it’s dead… I hope my mom hasn’t tried to call me.” My expression soon matched hers as I pulled into her driveway to see Carlisle car parked out front. “Is that…” “Yeah that’s my dad’s car… is your mom home?” “Yep… Think we’re in trouble?” “Maybe… I was ignoring my family’s calls when we left.” “If you want to keep seeing her, you’ll bring her in the house now.”  
I heard Carlisle's voice as clear as day from the house as Esme spoke with Caits mom. “Let’s go face whatever they’re worried about darlin… It’ll be fine.” I said forcing a smile as I helped her out of the passenger seat.  
Caitlyn’s P.O.V  
Jasper grabbed my hand as I opened the front door. I was instantly greeted with an angry look from my mother. She crossed the room easily. “Where have you been young lady? I’ve been trying to reach you for hours.” Jasper squeezed my hand as I faced my mother. “We just went for a hike… It’s no big deal.” An awkward tension began to build in the room as my mother raked her fingers through her hair. “Jasper we were all very worried when you didn’t pick up this morning.” Esme said. Her voice was filled with concern as she studied both Jasper and I. “How long have you been dating Jasper? Why didn’t you say anything?” My mom said glancing between Jasper and I as she took in our hands. “What are you two doing here?” “Well son when your mom and brothers couldn’t reach you this morning. Edward came to the hospital and we thought as parents we would wait for our children to come back together.” Carlisle's voice was far to calm as he rested his chin on his hand.  
“Seriously though Caitlyn… when were you going to tell me?” A wave of calm seemed to erase the tension that was building in the room and I realized how hard I was squeezing Jasper’s hand. “Sorry I didn’t say anything mom… This was our first date… I didn’t think a hike would be that big of deal since Orion is at dad’s and you’re at work all the time.” The last part came out a little sharper than I had intended, but it got through to her. “My phone died, I realized that as we were on our way back here I’m sorry I didn’t call before we left.”  
“I didn’t pick up because it’s our first date and how lame does it look to have your family calling you all the time… I was nervous enough…” He said shuffling his feet. Esme stood up and pulled Jasper into a hug. “We’re all just glad you’re both safe.” She smiling at him and then turning to me. “I’m Jasper’s mother Esme. It’s nice to met you Caitlyn.” She said pulling me into a hug. “Leah you have next weekend off right?” Carlisle asked looking at my mother. “Well I…” “Don’t pick up any shifts next weekend. We’re having a cookout. That way if Jasper or Caitlyn want to hang out we’ll know where they are in the future.” He said with a smile as Esme looked excitedly at my mother.  
It’s not that big of deal you guys.” Jasper sighed as he looked at his parents. “Of course it is son! The family needs to meet your new girlfriend and I think Leah would feel more at ease after getting to know all of us. “G-g-girlfriend?” I stammered as I met Jasper’s amber eyes. He gave me a crooked smile. “I mean if you want to be darlin.” I could only smile like a loon at him.  
“Leah you have both Esme and my numbers now. We can plan something out.” Carlisle said with a smile as he patted Jasper on the shoulder. “See you at home soon son.” He said as he and his wife walked out the front door leaving us alone with my mother.  
She studied us for a moment before Jasper spoke. He let go of my hand and walked over to her. “I’m truly sorry for any worry I may have caused you today ma’am. I hope that we can put all of this behind us as we move forward.” My mother inhaled his honey coated words and seemed to melt where she stood. “Of course Jasper. Just don’t let it happen again. I know how exciting young love can be, but you both have parents who care about you and need to know where you are.” “It won’t happen again ma’am you have my word.” He said with a smile. “I’ll hold you to it.” “Would you mind if I came over to work on Homework with Caitlyn tomorrow? We both have a big history project coming up.” “Of course you can come over and work on homework… but doors stay open… and…” “Mom seriously!!” “It’s ok Cait we have to abide by your mother's rules it’s her house.” My mother nodded eagerly behind him. “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get home.” “I’ll walk you out.”  
I followed Jasper out of my house and to his car. “I’m so sorry.” I sighed as I saw my mother poking her head through the curtain watching us. “It’s ok darlin…” “So girlfriend huh?” “I mean only if you want to be… Though Esme may be disappointed if you aren’t… I think she likes you.” He said with a smile as he reached for my hand. I gladly took it as I met his amber colored eyes. “So Caitlyn would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” “Of course, but only if you’ll be my boyfriend.” I said as he pulled me into a hug. I felt myself relax against him as his intoxicating smell filled me. “I’ll be yours until you turn me away darlin.” He said kissing the top of my head. “What if I don’t want to turn you away?” I asked looking up at him. “Then I’ll be yours forever…. That’s not long enough in my opinion though…” My body seemed to move on auto pilot as happiness swelled inside me. I grabbed Jasper's face and pulled him down to me. Our lips met and it was like time stopped for that brief second. “Darlin are you tryin to give your mother a show?” He mumbled against my lips. I quickly pulled away from him as he smiled. “See you tomorrow darlin.” He said as he got into his car.  
The rest of the night seemed to pass in a blur. I was Jasper’s girlfriend and that thought seemed to consume my entire mind.  
The next day he came over to help me with my history project and with his help I managed to finish all of the project before Orion came home. Jasper decided to leave before my mom got back just in case she was still upset about the day before.  
I awoke Monday to the obnoxious sound of my alarm. I rolled over to turn it off and check my phone. “Morning darlin” I smiled at Jasper’s text as I walked down the hall to wake up Orion. I was getting breakfast ready when my phone started to ring. I looked over from the stove to see Orion answering it. “Who are you?” “Orion who is it?” I asked as I dished out the scrambled eggs. “Cait who’s Jasper? Why is he outside?” “He’s what?” I dropped his plate in front of him and went to the front door.  
Jasper was leaning against his with a cocky smile playing on his lips. His black button down shirt had the top two buttons unbuttoned and I couldn’t help but stare. “See something you like darlin?” He asked eyeing me as he walked up to hug me. “W-what are you doing here?” “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t pick my girl of for school.” He said as his hand found mine and we walked into the house. “Who are you?” Orion asked glaring at Jasper. “I’m Jasper. You must be Orion…” “Are you dating my sister?” “Yes…” Orion stood on his tiptoes trying to reach Jasper’s height. “If you make her cry I’ll make you cry.” he said clearly proud of himself. Jasper flashed me a smile as he kneeled down to my little brothers height. “Is that your word solider?” Jasper asked seriously. Orion nodded with a determined look. “I’ll hold you to it then. If your sister cries because of me I’ll accept whatever punishment you have in store for me.” “Are you satisfied now Ry? Go eat I need to get dressed.” The boy nodded and Jasper sat at the table with him. “We’ll wait here darlin.”  
I searched my closet and finally found the best outfit. I walked out and was instantly met with laughter. “Did you decide we should match today sweetheart?” I felt myself blush as I looked down at my black button down shirt. “I thought it would be cute…” “You’re cute in anything so don’t worry darlin we can look brooding together.” He said with a smile as he took my hand and my backpack. “Got everything Ry?” I asked as we headed for the door. “Yep.” 

We dropped Orion off at school and headed to the high school. “You know this is the first time I haven’t had to talk myself into going to school.” I said as we parked. “I’d offer to take you away for the day and skip… but I don’t want to get chewed out… again..” “Jasper Hale I feel like you’re going to be a bad influence on me.” “You have no idea darlin.” He said with a wink as he kissed my hand. “Ready to greet the masses? Today might suck a tiny bit.” “I don’t mind.”


	6. Too Much Attention

Jasper got out and grabbed my bag and then opened my door. His hand quickly found mine as we walked towards the school. Word seemed to travel quickly, as we walked through the main doors everyone seemed to just gawk at us. The shocked looks soon turned to loud whispers as we walked by. I held onto Jaspers hand like a lifeline. I hated everyone's eyes following our every movement. We had just reached my locker when a familiar voice called out to me. “Cait!!!” Anna came running up to me, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jasper and I. “It’s true!!” She said with a big smile as she pulled me into a huge hug causing me to let go of Jasper’s hand. “Is this where you disappeared to the other night?” She asked excitedly. She was practically bouncing around she was so excited. “No… we just sort of happened.” “Sure and I just so happen to be the Queen of England.” She said letting me go. “Well your Majesty would you like to walk to class with us?” Jasper said with a small bow causing Anna to turn bright red. I could only giggle as I watched my best friend become flustered. Amidst the laughs I felt eyes digging into my back as I was grabbing my books from my locker. A quick glance behind me confirmed my suspicion. Edward was down the hall glaring at me. I could feel his annoyance radiating from him as Alice bounced around him trying to get his attention. His glare was intimidating, but I met his gaze and held it.  Edward moved as if he was about to walk over to us, but stopped as Jasper broke off our stare down. “Don’t mind him darlin… He’s always… moody.” He said giving me a sideways smile and he took my book in one hand and grabbed my hand with his free hand.   
The day flew by as Jasper met me outside each of my classes to walk me to my next class. I was gathering my things from my locker after the final bell when I felt someone standing over me. I turned around to see Edward towering over me. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you need to give up on Jasper.” He said flatly. “I’m not doing anything… Why should I give up on him? He makes me happy.” A frustrated growl escaped him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you have anything else to tell me or are you going to keep blocking my path?” He looked away from me as if he heard someone call his name and a smirk made its way to his face. He took one big step towards me backing me into my locker. “Ed..ward what are you doing?” I asked nervously. “He was just leaving.” Jasper growled coming up behind his brother. “Like hell she needs to know Jas.” Edward turned the full gaze of his amber eyes towards me. Fear began to settle in the pit of my stomach as I glared back at him. “Leave now.” Jas said grabbing his brothers shoulder. Edward only shrugged him off. “I tried.” Jasper said with a shrug as he grabbed his brothers shirt and pulled him away from the locker. Edward seemed to lose his balance as he glared at Jasper.   
Jas grabbed my bag and my hand and we quickly walked out to his car. He opened my door and then quickly got to the driver seat and jammed the keys in. I had just put my seatbelt on when he took off out of the parking lot. “Sorry about that darlin.” He said breaking the silence as he accelerated more. “I can’t believe him.” He spat as he continued to accelerate. “Jasper..” “I mean who in the hell does he think he is?” “Jas..” “I should’ve kicked his ass right there.” “Jasper!” I yelled trying to pry him from his thoughts, but it was too late. Red and blue lights flashed behind us. “You’ve gotta be kiddin me!” He growled as he began to slow down to stop. He looked over at me and seemed to snap out of his inner thoughts. “Hell Cait are you ok? I was just speeding a little it shouldn’t be too bad…” He stammered as a wave of calm seemed to wash over me. “You were going 60… in a school zone Jas…” I stammered as I slowed my breathing down.   
The cop tapped on the window and Jasper rolled it down. “Do you have any idea how fast you were going?” The cop barked. “Well sir…” “You’re one of Dr. Cullen’s kids aren’t you?” “I am.”  As he said that the cops shoulders began to relax and he took his sunglasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry for speeding sir. I really didn’t realize how fast I was going… I understand if you have to give me a ticket.” His words seemed to confuse the cop as he sighed in frustration. “Ok son.. Technically I should take your license away right now… but Dr. Cullen was good to my son when he was sick… I’m going to let you off with a warning for now… but if I ever catch you speeding again you can kiss your license goodbye. Do you understand?” “Yes sir thank you so much.” Jasper said flashing a big smile at the cop.   
I could only stare at Jasper as he drove away and waved to the cop. “How?” “How what darlin?” He asked sweetly turning his amber eyes to look at me. “How in the hell did you get out of that?” “Well a lot of people respect my dad…” “Jasper that was fantastic!” I said in disbelief as a giddy happiness seemed to fill me. I have no idea how, but he managed to get away that. “Do we need to pick your brother up?” He asked with a laugh as I smiled at him. “Yep.”   
Jasper POV  
I cursed myself for letting Edward get to me like he had. If we would have wrecking going that fast Cait could have been seriously hurt. Her excited giddiness filled me quickly melting away my anger after we had gotten pulled over. She was so amazed that I managed to get away with speeding like that, but her smile was as contagious as ever. I let her happiness fill the car as we picked up her brother and I dropped them off. I gave her the excuse that I had to go home to help Esme with some housework and took off towards home. Without her sitting next to me the car seemed to be freezing, without her smile my anger took over again. I was home in a matter of minutes and in the house faster than that. “Edward!!” I called knowing no matter where he was he could hear me.   
My adoptive brother seemed to materialize from a nearby wall, he pushed past me and I followed his outside. “Who in the hell do you think you are?” I roared as his face contorted into a grin. “She needs to know what kind of monster you are.” He spat. “So what were you going to try and kill her? And I’m the monster??” “I was trying to bring the side of you she hasn’t seen out. You have the weakest control out of all of us… You shouldn’t be hanging around a human. Does she know you almost killed her when you first saw her?” “You’re going to stay away from her or I’ll tear you apart.” “Like you could.” He laughed charging towards me.   
His movements were rather slow and predictable. I wasn’t going to fight him unless I had to so I simply dodged him. He charged again and this time I grabbed his outstretched arm and flung him to the ground. “You don’t want to fight me Edward.” I growled. “Ed stop!!” Alice screamed stepping in between us. “You aren’t going to win this fight.” She said softly to her mate. He growled in disgust. “Stay away from us Edward.” “You’re going to kill her soon or later.” He called as he and Alice went to hunt.   
I went into the house and locked myself in my room. I set an alarm and settled in with a book. A few hours later I heard a small voice at my door. “Jas it’s me… May I come in?” I quickly got up and let Esme into my room. She shut the door behind her and frowned. “I heard what happened today.” She said quietly. “What’s wrong with him?” I sighed sitting down on my bed as my adoptive mother sat next to me. “He just doesn’t understand darling. He doesn’t understand why you’re choosing to be with a human when you’re very likely to kill her and you’ll be crushed… He doesn’t want to see you get hurt.” “So he tries to get her hurt? How does that make any sense?” “I think he also doesn’t understand how a human can love our kind…” “Love?” “You don’t have to be a mind reader to understand how much that girl adores you sweetheart.” “What is I hurt her Esme?” I choked. I felt her shocked emotions swirl around me. “I don’t think you will.” “But I can…She’s nothing compared to a newborn.” I sighed studying a bite mark on my arm. “Jasper Whitlock didn’t you promise to protect that girl?” “Yes..” “Then do just that. Protect her and prove your brother wrong.” She said giving my arm a loving squeeze. “Thanks Esme.” I said as my alarm went off. “I’ll see you in the morning Jas.” She said as I ran out the front door.   
Cait’s mom gets home from work around the same time every day. I sat hidden in a tree closest to Cait's room. Esme was right, I need to stop worrying about hurting her and focus on protecting her. I smiled as Orion asked her to read him another story. She only sighed and grabbed another book. I could listen to her reading a book for an eternity. I spent my night guarding her house and listening to her talk in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for putting up with my sporadic updates! Thank you for all the Kudos you all make my day!


	7. Past My Bedtime

Cait’s POV   
The week passed surprisingly fast. Jasper and I quickly fell into an everyday rhythm. He would pick me up for school, we would drop Orion off and pick him up and then work on homework at either of our houses. Mom was working late tonight so Jasper came over to my house. Orion was currently pestering Jasper to read him another story since he does all the voices better than I do. “I’m going to shower I be right back.” I said with a smile. I grabbed some clothes and quickly went to shower.   
I walked out of the steamy bathroom to complete silence. I peeked into Orion’s room to find him sound asleep. I could only smile as I walked into my room to find Jasper laying on my bed staring at a children’s book as if it were written in a different language. “How do you do that?” “What read?” “No you goof. How do you always get Orion to fall asleep after 2 books? I usually have to read him 3 or 4…” He looked up from the book with a mischievous grin. “I just do the voices better than you darlin. It puts him right to sleep.” I threw my wet towel at him and he laughed. “Fine don’t spill your secrets.” “A man has to have some secrets otherwise I would bore you to death darlin.” He said with a wicked grin as he scooted to the edge of the bed and grabbed my hand. “What?” I asked meeting his grin. He easily pulled me into his lap and cradled me against his chest. “You make me incredibly happy you know that right?” He asked his face only a breath away from mine. I met his eyes and noticed the dark circles under them, his eyes seemed darker than normal too. “You make me the happiest girl that's ever existed.” I smiled as I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. His kiss was hunger and more aggressive than normal. I wrapped my arms around his neck and intertwined my fingers in his hair. We broke apart for air and he sighed. “What’s wrong?” I asked studying his face. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine. “It’s passed your bedtime.” He sighed “It’s Friday…” “Tomorrow is our little family party remember darlin?” “Don’t remind me.” I groaned causing him to laugh as he pulled back the blankets.   
I got settled into bed and he laid on top of the blankets next to me. He found a movie easily and put it on as I cuddled up next to him. “I wish you could just stay the night.” I sighed as a gentle calm fell over me making my eyes heavy. “Me too darlin, but I’ll be out of here before your mom gets home. I don’t need her gettin mad at me again.” He said with a smile. “You could just stay forever.” “That’s not nearly long enough.” “How long then?” “Until you order me away darlin.” “Then I want you to stay with me until every star burns out of the sky.” I said with a yawn. “Is that an order?” “Yes soldier.” I said with a laugh. “Until the stars burn out… I like the sound of that.” He said kissing my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for being terrible at updating, so here's a little fluff! Thanks again for putting up with my schedule! I'm going to try and update every Saturday! I really hope you all enjoy <3


	8. This Should Be Simple Right?

“Cait wake up you need to get ready!!” My mom yelled pounding on the door. I could only manage a grown as I chanced a look at my alarm clock. “Mom it’s only 9! We have 3 hours!!” I called covering my face with my pillow. My door flew open and I knew my mom was in a panic. “You’re dating one of my coworkers sons… We have to make a good impression… I…” “Mom! Calm down it’s just a cookout.” “Well.. sweetie don’t be mad…” My mom said sitting on the edge of my bed. I could see her picking at her thumb nail from under my pillow and knew something wasn’t right. “What is it?” I asked sitting up to look at her. “Well.. Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to invite your dad too… since he was supposed to have Orion today..” Dread settled in the pit of my stomach. “No… I don’t want to see him.” I said flatly. “ “I know honey, but the Cullens wanted everyone to be on the same page. “ “Is he even coming?” “I’m not sure… with how he’s been lately probably not.” I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as moms earlier anxiety filled me. “Everything’s going to be fine mom.” I said with a smile as I grabbed her hand. She nodded, but kept her eyes on the ground. “Mom is Orion up?” “Note yet.” “Ok you go shower and get ready and I’ll get him up.” I said with a smile. My mom smiled at me reassuringly. She walk out of the room and I flopped back down on my bed. I reached for my phone and gave Jas a heads up about my dad. I rolled out of bed and went and got Orion up. He was excitedly talking to me about seeing Jasper today that I almost didn't hear the knock at the front door. I couldn’t hide my smile as I opened the door.   
Standing there like a ray of sunshine with a cocky half grin was Jasper. “Darlin I am so sorry. I didn’t realize Carlisle had….” “Jasper!!!” Orion yelled as he ran to the door. “Hi buddy.” He said ruffling his hair. “It’s ok… You didn’t have to come all the way here..” “You weren’t answering your phone…” He said as he looked at the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. “I thought you might have really been mad…” I quickly checked my pockets as a sheepish grin made its way to my face. “I’m not mad.. I just forgot to grab my phone it’s still in my room.” Jasper let out a warm laugh as I took in his appearance. You could tell he hurried over here he seemed to have missed a few buttons on his shirt and his hair was still wet from a shower. He didn’t look nearly as tired as yesterday though. “Are you goin to just stare at me all day darlin or can I come in?” He asked with a smirk. I quickly stepped back and he easily walked in and kissed the top of my head. “You’re a vision in the mornin as always.” He said as Orion grabbed his free hand. “Will you watch cartoons with me??” He asked excitedly. “Do you mind?” I asked and I looked down at my pajamas. “Anything for you.” He said with a wink.   
I quickly turned around and headed to my room hoping he had missed how red my face had just turned. I grabbed my phone and laughed I had 2 missed calls and 6 texts from Jas. Whoops…I shrugged happily. I felt a lot less nervous with him here, today was going to be fine it’s not like dad would actually show up anyway. It was going to be a little chilly today so I pulled on a long sleeve red shirt and a pair of jeans. I went to Orion’s room and made him a little overnight bag just in case dad did decide to show up and then I joined the boys on the couch to watch cartoons. An hour late my mom walked out and I had to stop myself from staring at her. I hadn’t seen her this dressed up since dad left. She had on a white button up blouse and a pencil skirt on. She was adjusting an earring when she finally caught sight of Jasper. ‘Oh no… What time is it? Am I running super late?” “You’re not running late ma’am, I just needed a little break from Chef Esme.” He said with a crooked grin. My mother's face seemed to relax and she smiled as she looked at the clock. “We still have an hour. Jasper don’t you need to go home and get ready?”  “Mom!” I whined not wanting to lose my pillow. He only smiled down at me while he tucked some rebellious strands of hair behind my ear. “Your mother is right Cait I need to go change and it’s only an hour darlin.” I tried my best to pout at him, but  he only laughed. “I’ll see you soon.” He said kissing the top of my head. I could only sigh as he walked out the front door. 

Jasper’s POV  
I walked out of Cait’s thanking whatever power above that she hadn’t noticed that I didn’t drive here. I quickly took off in a run to get back to the house. When I had gotten her message this morning I was on my way back from a hunt. When she hadn’t responded to me after I showered I began to panic and in a moment of weakness I showed up at her house in a very inhuman way. “Was she that mad?” Rose asked as I walked through the front door. “No… She didn’t have her phone on her..” “Aww look at that Jasper is all nervous because of Caitlyn.” Emmett boomed with a laugh as he pulled Rose into his lap. “Be nice Emmett it’s difficult to be in love with a human.” She said with a smirk as she kissed him. “I’m not in love.” I growled as I walked upstairs. I could hear them laughing as I pulled out a fresh pair of clothes. Cait was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, so I grabbed a black button down shirt and dark jeans. I could hear Esme and Carlisle setting up the grill in the backyard while Rose and Emmett set up some chairs. “Ok remember we have to be as human as possible… Edward where are you going?” Esme asked. “I’m not staying here for this.” He growled.   
I could only laugh at Edward’s childish behavior. I understand his concern, but he doesn’t seem to understand that I won’t let anyone or anything hurt Caitlyn.   
“Jasper!” My mother called. “Coming.” I quickly made my way downstairs as I head a car approaching the driveway. It had only been an hour, but I couldn’t hide my smile as they pulled up. Her smile grounds me to reality. I could feel her emotions before she even got out of the car. Her excitement to see me is intoxicating, it’s difficult to fathom someone being this excited to see me. Under her excitement I can still feel her love, I think that’s why I enjoy seeing her everyday  because that feeling grows stronger each time. It took every muscle in my body to not restrain myself from moving to her door at vampire speed. I opened her door and her bright smile greeted me as always. “Ready to officially meet the family?” “I think so…” She said with a brave face. I could hear her heart hammering away and she began to fidget with her fingers. I took my cue and grabbed her hand to help her out of the car. She quickly intertwined our fingers and began to walk with me.   
“You already know Carlisle and Esme.” “Hello dear.” Esme said with a big smile as he hugged Cait. She peered behind us to see Orion running up to us. “And this is my little brother Orion.” Cait said with a proud smile. “Well hello.” Esme said peering down at him.   
The young boy quickly hid behind me. His tiny heart was racing like hummingbird wings. “You ok buddy?” I asked trying to calm his nerves. He shook his head and motioned for me to come down to his level. I let go of Cait’s hand and crouched down so he could whisper in my ear. “Who’s she?” “That’s my mom.” I whispered back. “Are you sure?” I could feel Esme’s joy as the child spoke. “Yeah I’m sure. Wanna say hi?” He nodded while I stood. He took a step forward still holding my hand. “Hi… My name is Orion.” He said bashfully. “Hi I’m Jasper’s mom Esme.” She said with a warm smile. “Do you like legos Esme?” I could feel her pure joy and bliss as she nodded and the child began to pull out his toys from his bag to show her.   
Grabbing Caits hand again an intense feeling of pride began to swell within me. I looked over at her and she was grinning from ear to ear. She loved when I interacted positively with her little brother. I went to introduce her to Rose when I heard another car pulling up the driveway accompanied by a familiar smell. My body tensed up as I sensed another vampire near us. I looked over and saw that my family had sensed the same thing. Esme had positioned herself in front of Orion, as the smell got stronger.   
Fear settled within me as I recognized the sent. How could it be? A black Camaro pulled up and Cait tensed up. “Oh god I thought he wasn’t going to come…” She groaned as she grabbed onto my arm. A tall man with dark green eyes came out of the car. “Ya’ll are a hard bunch to find.” A man I can assume is Caitlyn’s father said. “I hope he didn’t bring his girlfriend.” She said into my sleeve. I positioned Cait behind me as the passenger door opened and she groaned in horror and my stomach dropped. There she stood looking the same as she had when I first met her. By the smile she was giving me I knew I was going to have to destroy her. “Why did he have to bring Maria.” Cait said clutching my hand for dear life. I gave her hand a squeeze as an awkward tension began to settle around us. I could only stare daggers at my creator as she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for reading


	9. I'll Rip You Apart

Cait’s POV  
Disgust filled me as I watched Maria saunter over with my dad. Her dress was far too low cut for the occasion and way too tight. Her black hair cascaded down her back perfectly as always. “Dad!!” Orion’s voice broke me out of my trance and I realized I was hanging on to Jaspers hand for dear life. “I hate her.” I growled under my breath as I followed Jasper’s line of sight. He was staring at Maria with a blank expression. Of course she’s beautiful how could he not stare… but did he have to make it so obvious? “I guess we have to go say hi.” I said quietly taking a few steps forward. “No.. Stay.” Jasper growled yanking me back behind him. “Jas?” I looked up and his eyes seemed to be almost black and his grip on my hand was like a vice. “Jasper if he made the trip out here I should probably introduce you to him.” I said pulling on his hand forcing him to look at me. Disgust and hatred seem to settle around the cookout as he turned his attention to me. “Jas are you ok?” Having my dad here makes me anxious enough, but Maria always has to steal all of the attention… Jealousy seemed to settle over me as I let go of Jasper’s hand. “If all you’re going to do is stare I guess I’ll go say hi by myself.” I growled as I started to walk over to my dad.   
“Hey Princess!” My dad called with a smile. His old nickname for me filled me with disgust. How could he act so normal after just leaving us for her? I was halfway to my dad when someone grabbed my elbow. “Sorry Caitlyn…” Jasper said as his hand quickly found mine. His cool touch seemed to calm my frantic heartbeat. I watched Orion happily chatting with dad as Maria watched us walk over with a curious look on her face. “So Caitlyn this is your boyfriend?” She asked studying Jasper like he was her next meal. Annoyance began to bubble through my veins as she held her hand out for Jas to introduce himself. “Hello sir. My names Jasper.” He said completely giving Maria the cold shoulder. I had to actively try to hide my laughter as her face began to distort into a scowl. “It’s nice to meet you Jasper my name is Gary.” My dad said as he pulled me away from Jasper and into a giant bear hug. “So you like my Princess.” He said fixing Jasper with a glare. “Dad!” I whined trying to wiggle away causing him to tighten his grip around me. “I adore her.” He said simply with a crooked smile. I tried to adjust my hair so they wouldn’t see my face or my dorky smile. “Good.. that’s a good start. If you ever hurt her..” My body went rigid as he started his protective dad speech. “Dad seriously let go.” I growled trying to squirm away from him. “What Cait? Every king has to protect his Princess.” “Seriously…” He frowned at my eye roll, but was quickly distracted as Maria pressed up against him. “You’re the best King my love.” She purred. As soon as he let me go Jasper quickly pulled me to him. He pulled me close so only I could hear him. “Why don’t you go help Rose and Orion.” He said softly as he kissed the top of my head. I look over at my dad realizing Maria had his complete undivided attention and sighed. “What about you?” I asked meeting his amber eyes. “I can handle a little small talk darlin.” He said with a killer smile. My heart leapt as he gave my hand a squeeze. “Besides Rose has been dying to actually get a chance to hang out with you… School can be a bit awkward.” Rose walked up with Orion hot on her heels. “Let’s go have some girl time.” She said with smile as she linked our arms together.   
Jasper POV  
My body relaxed for a moment as I watched her and Orion walk towards the house. If something did happen Rose would keep them safe. Carlisle and Esme were chatting with Leah at the other side of the yard. I could tell they were listening for me as well. I took a deep breath and turned my attention to Gary. So this is who he left his family for. No wonder Caitlyn hates Maria so much and never really talks about her dad. “Gary why don’t you go say hello to Leah and my parents?” My voice fell to deaf ears, he was completely absorbed in Maria’s sweet murmurings. “Gary when was the last time you actually saw Leah? Don’t you think it would be good for your children to see you two actually talk?” I let guilt drip from my words and radiate from me. He looked up in surprise and seemed to snap out of the daze he was in. “You know you’re probably right Jasper…” He said as if just realizing I was there. He quickly jogged across the yard and introduced himself to my parents.   
“Well done my love.” Maria purred so only I could hear her. Emmett materialized next to me. “You’ve even found a coven that’ll accept you for the monster you are.” She said proudly as she took in my brother next to me. “What are you doing here?” I growled letting my hatred and disgust finally radiate from me. “We were invited…” “What are you doing in Forks? You need to leave now.” I spat. “Or What?” She took a step towards me, but I stood my ground. “I’ll rip you to shreds Maria don’t test me.” “What has you so agitated darling?” I grabbed her hand as she reached for my face. “You need to leave now.” “I’m not done yet. That human is strong…” “Leave him alone.” “Why because he’s your plaything’s father? I was trying to get rid of her the night you interrupted. Those brats are holding him back.” She spat. I started to take a step towards her as a growl rumbled through my body. Emmett grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. “If you hurt her I will kill you Maria.” “Do you think you’re in love with that pathetic little girl? She’s just a human Jasper.” “She’s mine!” “Then I’ll destroy all of them.” She purred as she walked past me. “My love I think we’ve over stayed our welcome.” Maria sang.   
Emmett still had me by the shoulder as I shook. “I’m going to destroy her.” “Not here in front of everyone.” Emmett said tightening his grip. She and Gary walked past me as they went to their car. She gave me a sweet smile that caused me to snarl at her. “Let Cait know I’ll be back…” I started when crippling sadness washed over me. The air had a slight salt taste to it. Someone was crying… I turned around to see Cait holding a crying Orion with tears staining her cheeks. “They didn’t even say goodbye.” She said softly. “Want me to…” Emmett began, but my attention was on my girl. Hurt and disappointment swirled within her as she stared in the direction her dad’s car went. Her mom was hurrying over to her children as she took in their heartbroken faces. I was about to run to her when I remembered I have to act human. I jogged across the yard to her trying to project happy feeling to her. She doesn’t need him…   
Leah had Orion and was talking quickly to Esme. I stopped in front of Cait who was still staring at the empty space. Her red shirt was stained with her brothers tears. “Darlin..” I was cut off as she threw herself into my chest. I tried to send her calming emotions, but she only cried harder. “It’s going to be ok darlin.” I said softly wrapping my arms around her as if I could hold her together. “Cait I’m going to take Orion home… do you want to stay here?” She asked as her daughter looked at her with a tear stained face. “Is that ok?” She hiccupped. “Of course.” She said wiping Cait’s tears away. Leah was a storm of anger and rage towards her ex husband, but it was outshined by her love for her children. “Can you bring her home tonight?” She asked holding my gaze. “Of course ma’am.” She smiled at me as she walked away. “Jasper why don’t you take her upstairs to get calmed down.” Rose said so only a vampire could hear.   
“Come on darlin.” I said gently steering her towards the house.   
Cait’s POV  
Jasper easily guided me through his house to his room. He quickly sat me on the bed and wrapped the sheet around me. He walked over to his record player and the room soon filled with soft piano music. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. “I’m sorry darlin.” He said softly. “It’s not your fault.” I sighed as my tears continued to fall. I hated that I had gotten my hopes up… that I let myself get excited to see him. I knew he would do this. We were walking back outside when I realized they were back in their car. Orion tried to yell for dad, but he just drove away. His disappointment broke my heart and soon a years worth of hurt made its way to the surface. I buried my face against Jasper’s chest as another wave of sadness shook me to my core.   
“I’m sorry I’m no good when ya cry darlin… I don’t know how to make any of this better.” He said miserably. “I just need you.” I said without thinking. “I’m yours love.” He said softly. I looked up at him to see his warm amber eyes darkened with sadness. “You’ll never leave?” “Until the stars burn out love.” I reached up and grabbed his face. His body stiffened as my lips met his. “Then that’s all I need.” I breathed against him. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked studying me. I shook my head. “I never want to see him again.” “Do you want to rest for a little bit?” I nodded as he shift me to his side and stretched out on the bed. I curled up next to him and soon sleep found me somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I really hope you're enjoying the story so far!!


End file.
